


With You Everything Is Crystal Clear

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Foster Care, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Trust, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Derek comes back home after talking to Stiles and continues the conversation with his husband about the possibility of adding a child to their lives.





	With You Everything Is Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to find out what you think about this... whatever it is that goes through your mind.
> 
> Just a few chapters left to share.
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help.

When Derek gets home he finds Kane in the kitchen cooking dinner. He considers having a shower but he’s pretty sure that his husband has been waiting for him to come back home and the sooner they do this the better.

“Hi,” Derek says.

“That must have been the longest walk in history,” Kane says, closing the fridge.

“I told you I needed to think, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but you didn’t say you were going to think _with Stiles_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on. I know you talked to him.”

Derek looks at him but stays silent. It was stupid to talk to Stiles, he knew that from the beginning but he did it anyway.

“He texted me,” Kane says, adding salt to the steaks in the frying pan. 

Derek shakes his head. “Of course he did. God only knows what he told you.”

Kane licks his lips. “Not as much as he could have, I’m sure. Just that you had paid him a visit. That’s all. But you don’t have to be a genius to know what you probably told him… it’s crystal clear…” He doesn’t need to say it. Reading his husband after all these years feels like second nature to him.

“I admit it wasn’t my most brilliant idea—”

Kane snorts, turns around, opens the cupboard and grabs two plates that leaves on the counter, closing the cupboard again.

“Okay, fine, it was a stupid idea. But I guess…” Derek isn’t even sure what he was thinking when he left the house before. He had said that he needed to take a walk and think about it but somehow he ended up at the police station where he knew he’d probably find Stiles. 

“I needed time to think, and I also needed to talk to someone.” Somehow it didn’t sound so lame before he said out loud. 

“Blame someone, you mean,” obvious irony in Kane's voice.

“You’re wrong. I’m not blaming anybody for anything. You caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and you thought I’d have told Stiles first. Because that’s how your brain works.”

“Fine… I thought it was a possibility… I didn’t know for sure.”

“No, _it wasn’t_. It wasn’t a possibility because I’d never have told anybody else first.”

“Not even Stiles...” Derek offers.

“Especially him… because he’d have told Jackson and then chances are that more people would have found out even before we would have decided anything. And that’s what I was trying to avoid… but now, thanks to you, they both know… _congratulations_.”

“Fine. Sorry—I fucked up. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“As much I like to hear you apologize… no, I just wanted you to realize that you overreacted and I don’t particularly like it when you do that… which you already know anyway.” Kane looks at the steaks and they seem to be cooked enough, so he turns off the stove. 

“So, can we talk?” Derek asks.

“I thought we were talking.” Kane crosses his arms.

“Okay, I just wanted to say that I’m not against it. I never said that.”

“Well, not being against it is not the same as wanting to do it. And if we do it, I want you in one hundred percent. I told you it was something I was thinking about, not something I had decided because it’s not something I can decide on my own. So, why don’t you tell me what you are afraid of? Just tell me what is going through your mind.”

Derek could say that he’s not afraid of anything but he’s not totally sure if that it is actually true.

“What’s going through my mind is that it’s a big responsibility and to be honest, I sort of assumed things were going to stay as they were. Just us, you know… So, just tell me," Derek shrugs, "when did you start to think about this whole thing?”

“You do that so well…” Kane waves both arms. “You like to answer my questions with more questions, but that’s okay, first of all, you aren’t the only one who thought you weren’t ready… and I think that’s what you’re afraid of, but I see your relationship with all the children in the pack and they all love you; the truth is that you and I have helped to raise them too and hell, I think we’ve done a pretty good job. So, yeah, of course, there is a connection to Stiles and Jackson being parents but more than that, it is about me realizing that we’re ready to have our own kid or kids now. I think our family is ready to grow… and in case you’re wondering, I’m not particularly picky, you know? Like, I don’t need a baby or a little kid.”

“So, are you talking about fostering, adoption?” Derek frowns. For some reason when Kane first mentioned this topic, he assumed he wanted to adopt a baby and now he realizes he was quite wrong.

“You know, I think both things are worth considering. We could definitely try to adopt but for what I see, it can be a very long process, not to mention expensive in most cases, especially if you do it abroad… but I mean, we’d need to consider a lot of possibilities like the country, the age and so on. I have a friend who specializes in this department and she could help us with all the doubts that we have and help us make a decision. But then, we could also explore the fostering option… You don’t need me to tell you that my opinion about it has been influenced by Kyle. You know as well as I do that they have pretty much saved that kid’s life… who knows where he would be without them… but he’s also brought a lot to their family in return. So, it’s like… there are many kids out there who need help _and_ love, and if we can do something about it… a big part of me thinks _fuck, why not?_.”

Derek snorts and shakes his head. _Fuck, why not?_ When he puts it that way, he’s clearly lacking reasons to contradict him.

“I shouldn’t have married a lawyer. You’re so fucking good at exposition.”

Kane chuckles and smiles, taking two steps closer to Derek. “That’s true. I’m fucking good.”

“I… I admit that my family history maybe has had a lot to do with my reservations and self-doubts… and well, just anything else that you want to add to the list...” Derek hesitates, trying to gather his thoughts and express them correctly. “But I love you and doing this with you just cannot be wrong, you know? You obviously know more about this than I do, and I don’t particularly care how it comes to be. So, okay, if you trust me to be a good or… sort of decent father, then, yeah, maybe we could check the fostering option first…”

“Yeah, but I don’t trust you to be a _sort of decent_ father.” Kanes rests both hands on Derek’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. ”I trust you to be a _great_ father… because you’re already a great husband and a great alpha. So, of course, I expect nothing less than excellence from you.” Kane smirks and licks his lips as he sees his husband smiling back at him. 

“No pressure though,” Kane adds as he leans to kiss Derek who puts his arms around him, holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in this story? Let me know :)
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)
> 
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)


End file.
